


Monthlies

by Fey_Nikola



Series: Ezio Auditore; Assassin, Mentor, Man [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Slice of Life, Women Bleeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who didn't try to have as many female recruits as possible? Not Ezio. And most of the time, he's perfectly okay with that. There's only one major difference between his male and female recruits anyway...</p>
<p>(Or, How A Master Assassin Deals With Nine Deadly Women When They Are All 'On the Rag'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AC kink meme fill. I'm not going to run out of these for a while, sorry.

"Ezio, may I speak with you for a moment?" The white hood lifted from where it had been bent, puzzling over the map of Roma. The smaller figure in white across from him stood as Machiavelli approached the table.

"Of course Niccolo. Ghita, if you will excuse us?"

She nodded and picked up a note left on the table. "Yes, _Maestro_. This should be fine, anyway. I shall discuss the particulars with the others." Machiavelli watched her head off into the armoury, grabbing another girl's arm to pull her along as well.

"Is everything alright?" Machiavelli turned back to the Master Assassin, who stood from the table to put them on the same level.

"All is as well as it can be, but I wanted to speak to you about the recruits."

Ezio looked puzzled for a few seconds. "Oh? They all seem to be settling in well. Ghita oversees the training with an iron fist, but I have heard no complaints."

"Yes, they are all hardworking girls, and each well suited to assist the Brotherhood." He couldn't help the slight patronizing tone that slipped out, but Ezio only nodded.

"So what is the problem?" Ezio pressed.

Machiavelli sighed. "Ezio. You have collected eight recruits to our cause. I know that you are seeking others. But I must admit to some concern."

Brows furrowed, Ezio shook his head. "Speak plainly. What is it?"

Machiavelli folded his arms behind his back, and took a moment to choose his words delicately. "Very well. You have brought here eight women to be Assassins, and you spoke of another girl who might join us. I have... apprehensions, that you might be taking advantage of the recruiting process."

There was a tension in the air now, and they could hear Ghita explaining the current political situation in Barcelona in the next room. Ezio's head tipped down so that Machiavelli could not see most of his face, and he wondered if he might have offended.

_"What."_

He had offended. Machiavelli tried to explain. "It is only that, with your sister and mother running the _Rosa in Fiore_ , I suspect you may not feel comfortable visiting the girls there. There are other brothels in Roma, as I'm sure you know."

What was visible of Ezio's face was unreadable, but Niccolo remained undaunted. After a few more seconds of silence, he prompted, "You understand, yes?"

Another stretch of silence. The girls in the next room laughed, then hushed to whispers. Machiavelli started when Ezio -who had been so still- finally moved.

"... Niccolo Machiavelli. You are my friend, and my ally. I respect you greatly, and I understand that what you say now, you say only because you want the Brotherhood to remain strong and uncorrupted."

Machiavelli smiled. "I am glad you understand, my friend."

Ezio, though, was not finished. "But if you imply again that any of these girls are here for any reason other than to learn to be great Assassins, I'm afraid that you and I will have a _problem_."

Machiavelli gauged the sincerity in Ezio's eyes, and only just refrained from stepping out of stabbing range.

The girls laughed again, now discussing poisonings, and the various painful ways to kill a man thereby.

Niccolo cleared his throat. "Very well. Thank you for putting my fears to rest."

A stern nod from Ezio. "Anytime, my friend."

\-----

"Two dozen sweet buns, as ordered." And as the trapdoor fell shut, Ezio was swarmed.

"Ah God, yes!"

"I love you _Maestro_! Mmmh, go dood!"

The girls nearly pushed him over as the small army of grasping hands latched onto the basket he carried and tore it away.

"Oh _Maestro_! How can I ever repay you for such kindness?" Vita detached herself from the crowd, a sticky treat in her hand and a lascivious wink aimed at the Master Assassin.

Laura, helpful and practical as always, had claimed the wickerwork and was distributing the baked goods in an orderly manner. "Stop it Vita, you are neither appealing, nor seductive."

"You are just jealous that I could have any man I want, whenever I want." Vita pouted, running a hand over Ezio's arm before slinking back to her cot.

A voice called out from beyond the shrinking crowd. "Laura, bring me one please? I cannot get up."

"And me!" Another piped up.

"Auuuogh..."

"Oh please Ghita, it's not that terrible." Tessa scoffed as she reclaimed her cot.

Ghita managed to raise her head from under her sheet to throw her a glare. "Says the lucky _puttana_ who feels nothing during her time. Uuuuhmn..."

"Tessa, did you poison her?" Ezio had to ask.

Tessa shrugged, but it was Zita who answered. "No _Maestro_. Ghita is just very unlucky."

Next to the pathetic lump hiding under her sheets, her best friend offered over an inflated animal bladder. "Here Ghita, have my hot water bottle. I think the worst is over for me."

"You are an angel, Desderida. Ohh, thank you." The sheets absorbed the bladder and quivered as Ghita spoke. Desderida tenderly stroked what Ezio assumed to be the ailing girl's head. The others had relaxed back onto their cots; oiling weapons, mending clothing, chatting quietly.

"Do you girls need anything else?" He asked. A few heads looked up, and considering glances were thrown around.

"Please _Maestro_ , who is cooking tonight?" Laura asked, handing back the empty basket.

"I need something hearty; it always helps to have a full stomach." Zita insisted, brushing Bianca's thick hair back into a blue ribbon. Ghita's sheets twitched in protest.

"Urp, ugh, no, maybe just some broth for me. I cannot stomach anything right now." She insisted, and Desderida hushed her.

"Marco and Ottavio are preparing a stew. Allesandro said he might make something for dessert." Ezio answered. Nearly all the girls came to attention, then starting chattering happily.

"Allesandro is? Oh, that will be wonderful!"

"I hope it's that creamy sauce again."

"Do you think he'd teach me to make that? I could eat it for the rest of my life and never care if I got fat."

"As if you could, you twig-girl."

Giggles and protests broke out.

"Ah, if I didn't feel so terrible I'd swear this is heaven!" Bianca sighed, leaning into the hard bristles as Zita dragged them through her thick locks one last time before trying the ribbon off.

"Zita, will you do my hair next please?" Desderida asked, but just as Zita stood Vita jumped and bumped her into Laura, who'd been passing around some wine.

" _Cazzo_! I've spotted on the sheets." She pouted, and Ezio turned away to look out the window.

"Augh, Vita, that's disgusting!"

Laura pulled the covering off of the hay and bunched it up. "Go scrub it off, quickly. The sooner it's cleaned the more will come out."

"If you took my advice, that wouldn't happen." Bianca said, and ignored Vita's glare while she admired her reflection in the window's glass.

"Apologies _Maestro_. You probably don't want to hear about any of this." Ezio looked away from the window to smile at his most soft-spoken recruit.

"It is fine, Desderida. If there's nothing more, I shall go then." He lifted the trapdoor and his feet found the rungs without thought. The girls waved to him as he disappeared downwards.

" _Ciao, Maestro_!"

"Uuurmph..."

"Thank you!"

"I shall see you all at dinner." He shut the door after himself, and easily climbed the rungs to the bottom. He paused a moment to contemplate the empty basket, then smiled wryly and shrugged.

\-----

Ottavio chopped while Marco stirred, and Allesandro was working secretively on the far side of the counter when Ezio entered the kitchen.

" _Salute Maestro_. Ah, you managed to save some for us!" Ottavio greeted, scooping a handful of thickly diced carrots into the broth. Ezio nodded and split the last four buns between the men and piled the basket with the others in a corner.

Allesandro gave a gruff grunt of thanks, stuffing the whole bun into his mouth without removing his attention from whatever confection he was creating. Marco savored his with slow bites, while Ottavio ripped bits off to pop in his mouth as he began grinding some nutmeg.

"So, how bad was it?" Marco asked.

Ezio shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. "I do not know how they survived before they had us to wait on them hand and foot." Ottavio chuckled in response and tipped in the nutmeg.

"I bet you regret getting all these women now, eh _Maestro_?" Marco said, stoking the oven and adding another log.

"I do not regret any of them, just as I regret none of you."

A proud, abashed quiet filled the kitchen, broken only by Allesandro's indistinct mutters as he concentrated.

"Though... I will admit that perhaps nine girls to start with was not the wisest choice." Ezio relented wryly, sharing a small smirk. The boys all laughed, even Allesandro who was finally able to relax his vigil.

"Everything is nearly ready. Someone has to go tell them." Marco said.

There was a long pause.

"I could order one of you."

Ottavio gaped at Ezio in horror. " _Maestro_ , would you be that cruel? Last time, Vita grabbed me, and..."

Marco shook his head. "She is like a broad axe to the head, that one."

"... I had to bring them spare rags this morning." Allesandro admitted.

The stew bubbled, and the logs inside the oven settled with a hiss.

"... Allesandro does not have to go."

"Agreed." The boys nodded emphatically.

"But then, who?" Marco asked tentatively.

"Whoever doesn't go will have to empty the chamber pots for a week." Ezio threatened as he crossed his arms.

Ottavio shuffled his feet.

Marco cleared his throat.

"Well?" Ezio pressed; eyebrow raised and a smirk barely held back.

"I am thinking." Ottavio only whined a little, but it was enough.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "Fine, Ottavio has to go get the girls."

Ottavio sputtered. "B-but, Vita! She grabbed my-"

"That is why you wear armor." Allesandro interjected solemnly.

"There? Wouldn't it chafe?" Marco cringed a little.

" _Ottavio_."

Ottavio slumped. "Y-yes _Maestro_."

"It was nice knowing you." Marco teased.

"We'll bury whatever Vita leaves behind." Utterly deadpan, Allesandro slapped his brother Assassin on the back as Ottavio headed to the door.

" _Figlio de puttane_ , the both of you..."


	2. Girly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dignity is for lesser men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A seperate kink meme fill, but this is where it belongs.

You could get used to the giggling. After a while, it almost became endearing.

Tessa had wanted curls, but sadly his hair was too much like his father’s and refused. Bianca and Vita were just happy to sit, each on one side, and draw combs and brushes over his head. They worked skillfully and thankfully without pulling. Laura had donated two long bright yellow ribbons to the cause, and Tessa used them to tie his hair up. Finally all three of them sat back, evaluating their masterpiece with delight. And giggling, of course.

“Ah _Maestro_ , you look so pretty!” Tessa insisted as Bianca passed him a mirror. It was an attractive style, he had to admit. On a young girl. His apprentices cried out with dismay as he reached up to undo their work and grabbed his arms to stop him.

“But the others haven’t seen yet!” Bianca objected, and he began to playfully struggle to free himself. There were shrieks of laughter as he got to his feet, one girl clinging to each hand and Vita’s arms about his neck, her feet pulled up so she could dangle.

“We should have a portrait painted like this, to commemorate the Maestro looking so beautiful!” Vita insisted loudly against his armour. It took him an instant to shrug the girls off his arms, and then a double-poke to Vita’s sides had her thumping to the floor on her knees.

A chorus of protests called out as he swiftly untied and untucked. Vita heaved a great sigh as he handed her Laura’s ribbons, knowing she would be the one most likely to actually return them. He ran his fingers over his scalp, feeling it catching in thick leftover loops and snags.

From around his wrist he pulled his regular red ribbon and passed it to Tessa, and immediately they all perked up as he sat amongst them again.

“This time, no bows.” He insisted, and relaxed amidst a flurry of giggles.


End file.
